


Odd, but welcoming

by PandyVolts



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Guitar, band au, i don’t know how to write anything other then kiss scenes, married, zeke kiss wife lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandyVolts/pseuds/PandyVolts
Summary: Zeke & Pandoria are vibing n playing guitar when the storm from outside causes the power to turn off.
Relationships: Zeke von Genbu/Saika | Pandoria
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Odd, but welcoming

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know how to write a coherent plot or anything that makes sense cause I just wanna make them kiss bc cute panzeke. I have no idea what this is but hm take it anyway.

The heavy rain crashed against the roof, covering the windows with droplets, the thunder tried to overpower the sound of the guitar as the musical duo practised, a battle of thunder versus thunder. They had work to do at the studio that night, but they were the only two people there.

“Ah, I dropped my pick, where did it go?”  
Zeke had dropped it halfway through their song, and had to resort to using his fingers.

“Idiot..”   
Pandoria laughed at him as he reached down to the ground to pick it up.

“You know you love me.”

“With all my heart.”

Zeke used this opportunity to pull Pandoria in for a quick kiss. But to them, 5 minutes was still a ‘quick kiss.’ A strike of lightning hit and the crashing sound of thunder resounded through the city, cutting their moment of affection short.

“Do you mind!?”   
Pandoria glanced up at the roof, in the direction of the sky. She glared at it with an angered look.

“It’s storming really bad tonight..why does it have to storm when we have to be here..geez.” She complained.

“Well, at least the power hasn’t gone-“  
The lights snapped off, the suburb was plunged into darkness.

“Eek!”  
Startled by the power outage, Pandoria jumped and clung onto Zeke’s arm.  
“You jinxed us…”

“You okay Pandy?”

“Yeah..but I can’t see a thing.”  
Pandoria let go of his arm and pulled her guitar off, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, using it as a torch so she could put her guitar into the guitar rack, with plans to return it to its case when the power came back on.  
“Put your guitar away here for now.”

“Will do.”  
He did as she suggested. Taking it off and putting the guitar next to hers on the rack.

The power had gone out, but they didn’t give much of a reaction at first. Being used to situations like this due to their luck. But sudden worry hit Pandoria when she realised how serious the situation truly was.

“Wait, hold on a sec! The power just went out! How long is it gonna take to come back on!?”

“You don’t need to panic. We were just about finished anyway. So let’s just pack up and go home.” He tried to calm her down.

“How are we meant to get home? It’s storming like crazy and all the street lights are out. It’s way too dangerous.”  
Her voice deflated into a nervous tone. 

“Then we’ll just wait for the power to come back on.”  
Zeke slipped his arms around her, hoping a hug would help make her feel better. It did help, but she still wasn’t happy.

“How long will that take..”  
She mumbled against him. Fixing a blackout sometimes rolled into the next morning, or wouldn’t be fixed till then, and if it didn’t stop storming. They wouldn’t be able to return home.

“No clue.”   
Still keeping one arm around her, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.  
“Phones almost dead. Should I use my remaining battery to call for help?”

“Can anyone even help us?”  
Another loud strike of thunder rattled the city, stirring the sky.

“Er, I guess you’re right. There’s nothing anyone can really do, huh.” 

“Nobody else is here..we should have just stayed at home..but if this is the case.”  
Pandoria grabbed her own phone from her pocket, she pressed something, and a small amount of light was emitted from it.  
“Then we should atleast be able to see a little bit.” 

Removing herself from his arm, Pandoria lit the way to the couch in the room, then pulled Zeke along, insisting that he sat on it with her. To which he did.

“Now we just wait.”

Zeke said as he sat down. Pandoria placed her phone on the arm of the couch.

“How long until that goes flat, though? We can’t charge them, of course.”

“I dunno..I just hope the power comes back on before that happens, or hopefully it stops storming.”  
Pandoria gazed wistfully at the dimly lit floor.

“This sucks. I wanna go watch my favourite TV show..it’s on soon. I’m gonna miss it.”  
She looked back at Zeke.  
“Reality TV may be ridiculous, but it’s still entertaining.”

“It’s not all bad..”  
He gently pulled her on top of him, lying back on the couch. He placed a tender kiss on her forehead, before she moved her gaze to meet his.

“Are you tired? You can take a nap, if you want.”  
Pandoria responded to him by shaking her head slowly.  
“I’m fine..”  
She spoke with a hint of exhaustion, her eyelids growing heavy from the lack of light. Pandoria knew she was getting tired, but she didn’t want to fall asleep.

“But now my glasses are all crooked…”  
She removed them and sat up, reaching over to place them next to her phone, and then laying back on top of Zeke.

“Well..I can’t see much anyway.”  
Her comment made him laugh slightly.

“This isn’t how I expected this night to go, but even so.”  
Making the most of the situation, he brought her face close to his and kissed her. Short, but still filled with the same amount of extreme love as usual.  
“It could be worse.”

The lightning and thunder didn’t hit as hard as it was before. But it still struck every so often, but it was becoming slower and quieter. Zeke stroked Pandoria’s back, with one hand, the other held her. She looked at him and pressed her lips against him, longing for another kiss. He moved his hand from her back to her hair, both running his fingers through her hair and pulling her closer into the kiss. Pandoria’s hand was on his shoulder, but she moved it and placed it against his chest. Feeling his heartbeat. They eventually parted, but their lips were still so close, breathing softly against each other.

“That’s more like it..”  
Pandoria said with a smile, her smile was barely visible, but even with the little light that they were given, Zeke still noticed, nothing made him happier than her smiles.

She sat up again, and stood up from the couch.  
“Where are you going?”  
Zeke asked her.

“Turning off the light. If I can find it.”

“But the lights are already off.”

“But it’s still technically on. When the power comes back on, so will the light. And if we’re asleep, it’ll either wake us up or just waste electricity.”

“True that, but hold on, who says we’re sleeping here?” Zeke sat up as well.

“Do we have any other choice?”

He sighed, he knew they didn’t. But this situation was far from ideal.  
“I guess not.. Hey, come back.”

“Aw, you want another kiss? You can have one after I turn off the light.”  
She teased him.

“Well, yes, but that’s not why I’m telling you to come back.”  
He stood up.  
“Let me turn off the light, I should probably go to the bathroom to take off my contact lens anyway.”

“Oh, right, okay. Don’t take too long.”  
Pandoria sat down again.

“I won’t. Wouldn’t want to keep you from me for too long.”   
Zeke said with pride before turning away.

While she waited. Pandoria grabbed her phone to check the time. It was only 10 past 9. They usually slept much later, but given the circumstances, drifting into a state of tiredness was expected.

Her phone was almost dead, mainly due to it acting as a torch. They’d be in complete darkness soon, Zeke’s phone was almost dead too. But keeping one phone with some charge was the safer option in case they had to call somebody.

After a small while, Zeke returned. His eyepatch removed and placed on a table near them. Pandoria’s eyes wandered to his, Zeke’s crimson eyes which glistened in the warm light. Those eyes were so familiar to her, yet every time she saw them, her heartbeat still sped up rapidly.  
Like a sunset that drew her in.

“Beautiful..”  
She murmured.

“Huh?”

“You..”

“That so? Hah, so kind.”  
He sat down, and all of a sudden, the light they used faded to nothing. It disappearing like snow on a morning warmer than the one before. Plunging the room into complete darkness as thunder still rumbled in the background.

“Guess my phone died..”  
Pandoria whispered as she laid down.

“That’s fine. Aren’t we about to sleep anyway?”

“Yeah..but this is so weird. Sleeping here of all places.. are you sure we can’t go home?”  
It was possible. The storm had died down a bit, but it was still happening, and with the power completely out everywhere throughout the suburb, the only light was the lightning that occasionally struck. So even though it was possible, it still wasn’t safe.

“We shouldn’t try, it’s too dangerous Pandy.”  
He pulled her close to him, adjusting her to a similar position to what they were in before. The couch was small, but it wasn’t an issue for them. They fell asleep like this the majority of the time either way. Zeke wrapped his muscular arms around her to keep her warm. The air may of been cold, but she wasn’t cold. Not in his arms.

“Yeah..well, it’s fine.”  
Her eyes came to a gentle close, but she still spoke.  
“I guess it’s kinda romantic in a way..I dunno. Sorta.”

It was an odd, almost comedic type of romantic, but Zeke didn’t disagree. Feeling the same as she did, and after, they fell into a slumber.

Hours sped past, each the same length yet quicker than the last. Eventually rising the sun and creating a new dawn. The rain had continued throughout the night, until it was only a sprinkle in the morning. It formed a transparent rainbow that was only visible if you looked extremely closely. Only a few clouds remained in the sky and the sun cast on their faces from the small gap in the blinds. 

The day had been alive for a while. But after sleeping on for a few hours, Pandoria’s awoke, her eyes taking a moment to adjust to the sudden burst of light. Her husband stroked her hair gently.

“Goodmorning.”  
He greeted her.

“Morning.. how long have you been awake for?” She questioned him.

“Not that long. Probably only ten minutes or so.”

“I almost forgot..we slept here, huh.”

“I think the power is back on.”  
Pandoria looked up at him when he spoke, but then sat up and got off him, standing up. She stretched her arms in the air. She reached her hand out to him to pull him up.

“Get up and go get ready. We should go home.”  
She told him. They had been there for ages.

“Already? Don’t you want to cuddle in the warm morning ligh-“

“When we get home.”  
Pandoria picked up her phone and her glasses.

“Well..I suppose Turters will be missing us.”   
Zeke gave in. The events of that night seemed unfortunate at first, more of their continued misfortune. But perhaps that ‘odd’ type of romance wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
